Archilod
This is GoldenDude77, with another creepypasta! A player named Tom and his friend James were playing on James's server. Once a player named Archilod joined the server. Which was weird because only James and Tom knew the ip. He was standing and watching. He started to somehow throw fireballs. He almost killed them, and he said: Let's have fun! We said that it isn't fun, and he spawbed an zombie with full diamond armour with all enchants. We used /kill multiple times, and he left. We later left too, and the next day the whole world was made out of nether wart blocks. He joined, and said that we need to pay. We ran as he was throwing fireballs, silverfishes, and something that wasn't in Minecraft: bananas (probably because he's a monkey) We ran and found a command block. James died, and i destroyed it quickly. Archiod said: ARGHHH, I SEE YOU'RE GOOD. I'LL COME BACK! He died and left the game. I noticed his stuff was called: Bananas of Archilod, Sword of Archilod, Fireballs of Archilod, Core of Archilod, etc. Part 2 So we played on that server alot, i mean, EVERYDAY. One day, Archilod came back after months. He said that we need to be ready for a giant fight. He just cleared our inventory, and left. When we tried to /gamemode 1 a tnt would appear where we stand. We often called him: The Command Monkey. Because, he knew alot silly commands. He gave us 7 days! We had many adventures, but died alot of times. We were full diamond enchanted, and this was the best survival ever! We learned many fighting skills, killed the Ender Dragon, in only 7 days! As we were waiting for him to come, James forgot something really important: gapples and potions! He ran to get them, and Archilod came. Right in timd, James got the gapples and stuff. First, he spawned a massive amount of his clones, and some zombies with god armour. I distracted the zombies, as Archilod was throwing OP fireballs, he hit the horde of zombies and they all died. James all the time attacked Archilod and dealt him alot of damage. Now he spawned a GIANT slime. It dealt so much damage to James. James ran in our obsididan shelter with dispenser full of instant healing. We called it: The Health Shelter. I did a shooting skill and killed the slime. Now he threw bananas, but bananas aren't in Minecraft. We realized they were bombs! They made a huge yellow crater. Now he started throwing tnt with his face on it. It spawned some yellow water. James yelled: Yay, a bath! As he jumped in the water, he realized it takes 3 heart damage per 2 seconds! He ran and now Archilod started shooting yellow arrows. If someone would get hit by them, their skin would turn into Archilod's and the player who used the PC couldn't control it and their player would attack on their own for 14 seconds! It was like some kind if virus (not a pc virus, but a minecraft one) So it hit James and he started attacking me. I dodged him and didged the fireballs, instead, the fireballs would hit Archilod back. I didn't hit James, as i knew i would kill him. If i did, his player would get back to normal but he would die. The effect stopped, and Archilod said that he wants a fight now. We accepted, and he fighted us. We had some issues: we didn't team, instead, we fighted Archilod on our own. And, each time Archilod hits, a lighting would struck a player he hits. We lesrned we need to team! We attacked him together, and he wss on low health! I boosted James by hitting him with my knockback stick. He killed Archilod. He said: Join my world for the final test, here's the ip: (i'll tell u later) He left, and we became the best MC players in the whole school. I dare you to come, Archilod! Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas Category:Wall of Text